Teman
by akanemori
Summary: —Teman, kata sederhana tetapi mengandung makna yang besar. #KeluarZonaAman.


**Vocaloid **bukan milik saya.

**Perhatian, bahasa tidak baku dan kaku, alur cerita tidak jelas, **kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Cerita ini bisa dibilang cukup panjang.

**Dedicated for #KeluarZonaAman **tantangan dengan Backyard!AU dari **AzuraRii**. berawal dari teman-teman saia saling merikues, dan saia hanya bisa ikutan.

* * *

><p><strong>Teman<strong>

For **#KeluarZonaAman**

* * *

><p>Yohio menghela nafas.<p>

Sepasang matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela. Semilir angin musim panas dengan lembut menggelitiki punggung tangannya. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya, ia jadi tidak bisa keluar seinchi pun dari rumahnya. Cukup hanya melihat pemandangan dari jendela kecil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak jarang ide untuk menyelinap keluar terbesit di pikirannya, hanya yang belum membuat ide itu terlaksana adalah nyali. Nyali anak seumuran Yohio masih kecil dan takut menerima resiko.

Memangnya apa yang menarik perhatian Yohio akan dunia luar? Tidak begitu istimewa, hanya saja ia penasaran dengan seorang gadis bersura pucat yang selalu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pernah Yohio mau melaporkan tindakan anak itu atas tuduhan menguntit—tapi diurungkan karena menurut Yohio, sang gadis bermaksud baik.

Bagi seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun seperti Yohio, hal yang menyangkut pertemanan selalu mengundang perhatian. Dan gadis itu adalah satu dari beribu orang yang ingin Yohio jadikan teman.

Tapi, gadis itu selalu menunggu Yohio untuk bermain bersamanya di luar tanpa mengenal putus asa.

Gadis itu selalu melambaikan tangan kepada Yohio, dan tidak jarang menyapanya dengan ramah. "Ayo bermain bersama-sama," bahkan sekarang pun gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yohio.

Oh, cukup dengan itu, Yohio terlalu penasaran dengan gadis itu. Yohio memutar knob pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dunia luar.

Sinar ultraviolet mengenai kulit mulus Yohio. Kenapa dia keluar? Yohio menggelengkan kepalanya dan berniat kembali membekam di rumahnya. Sebelum niat itu terlaksana, sebuah tangan yang lebih mungil darinya menyelip buku-buku jarinya. "Mumpung kamu sudah keluar, sekalian main sama kita yuk," Ah, senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Yohio mematung di tempat.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kamu alergi sinar matahari? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar," hipotesa sang gadis bersurai pucat, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Yohio dengan jelas, dan itu membuat jarak diantara mereka lebih pendek. Yohio dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa gadis itu. Surai pucatnya yang seperti awan, kulitnya yang bening pucat seolah-olah kita dapat melihat arteri yang terdapat pada leher jenjangnya, dan manik lautnya yang bisa membuat Yohio seakan terperangkap di dalamnya.

"bukan gitu sih—" ucapan Yohio terpotong. Gadis itu terlebih dahulu memasangkan topi pantainya ke kepala Yohio. "Kalau gini, wajahmu tidak akan panas, kan?" senyuman itu lagi. Yohio hanya dapat menunduk. Iya, memang apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan seorang NEET seperti dia?

"Siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu? Aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau selalu membekam di dalam rumahmu itu, apa kau tidak kesepian?" gadis itu menarik tangan Yohio, tidak begitu memedulikan Yohio yang susah payah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Y-Yohio, pemuda berumur sepuluh tahun," gumam Yohio, gadis itu mengerem mendadak. Hal itu mengejutkan Yohio.

"He? Kau laki-laki? aku kira kau perempuan seperti ku," gumam gadis itu, polos. Yohio bersungut-sungut.

"Uh… Bagian mananya yang terlihat seperti wanita?" Yohio menatap anak itu dengan tatapan aneh. Mana mungkin orang salah mengira ia perempuan.

"Rambut panjangmu," ucap gadis itu—yang lagi-lagi—dengan polos. Kenapa gadis ini menilai gender seseorang berdasarkan panjang rambutnya? Menilai itu seharusnya dari keberaniannya. Lagipula bukannya rambut panjang diikat gini terlihat macho?

—sebenarnya tidak. Gaya rambut itu tidak menunjukan sisi ke-macho-an. Dan lagi, keberanian Yohio itu dibawah rata-rata, jangan lupa jika tadi dia takut dimarahin ayahnya.

"Namaku Aria, senang berkenalan denganmu, Yohio. Ayo duduk di bawah pohon itu!" Aria—gadis itu—menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon yang terlihat cukup rindang. Yohio tidak pernah mengetahui kalau halaman belakang rumahnya terdapat sebuah pohon besar dan rindang. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu.

Yohio baru menyadari jika halaman belakang rumahnya tergabung dengan halaman belakang rumah Aria—yang ternyata tetangganya—yang membuat halaman itu terlihat sangat luas. Mungkin orang tuanya tidak marah jika Yohio hanya bermain di halaman belakang bersama Aria.

"Yohio? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," Aria mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Yohio. Oh, Yohio melamun. "M-maaf tadi kamu menanyakan apa?"

"Huff, kamu tuh ya, Yohio. Tadi aku nanya, apa kamu tidak kesepian tinggal di rumah besar itu selama empat tahun tanpa keluar selangkah pun?" Aria kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, sesekali Aria mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Kesepian—tentu saja, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak keluar rumah selama empat tahun, Aria?" Yohio berganti posisi menjadi berbaring di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, aku melihatmu pindah di rumah sebelah, aku mencoba menyapamu tapi kamu malah menatapku dingin. Itu sangat menakutkan kau tahu." Gumam Aria, yah sepertinya saat itu pribadi Yohio sangat keras.

Yohio terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah pohon diatasnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Bahkan Yohio lupa akan hal itu, sepertinya ingatan Aria cukup kuat. Tapi yang membuatnya gugup adalah reaksi ayahnya ketika mengetahui kalau ia keluar seperti ini. Meskipun Yohio selalu di dalam rumah, Yohio selalu belajar dan belajar, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Ayahnya adalah orang yang keras. Ia tidak mau Yohio lalai karena bermain. Tipikal perfeksionis mungkin.

"Yohio, sepertinya kamu orang yang kuat ya, bertahun-tahun sendirian disana tanpa bisa menghirup udara luar," senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Aria "Yohio, ayo kita berteman!" dan jabatan tangan mengubah status mereka dari kenalan menjadi teman. Teman, kata sederhana tetapi mengandung makna yang besar.

* * *

><p>Yohio menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Ah, aroma musim panas. Untung saja ibunya telah membelikan beberapa tusuk es krim rasa buah, ia akan bermain bersama Aria sambil memakan beberapa es krim yang dingin. Yohio menerawang ke arah langit biru cerah. Sudah dua tahun ia bermain bersama Aria. Selama ini ia tidak ketahuan ayahnya karena ia selalu keluar saat ayahnya pergi bekerja. Pernah sekali ia ketahuan sama ibunya, tapi ibunya membolehkan Yohio bermain asalkan mainnya hanya di halaman belakang dan diawasi pelayan dari jarak yang ditentukan. Tentu saja Yohio kecil menyanggupinya. Ibunya juga berjanji akan merahasiakan itu semua dari ayahnya.<p>

"Lihatlah apa yang aku bawa, Aria!" senyum mengambang dari wajah Yohio. Aria mendatangi Yohio dengan antusias.

"Musim panas gini memang paling nikmat dengan tidur dibawah pohon sambil memakan es krim blueberry," gumam Aria, Yohio hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat air dari es krim blueberry Aria jatuh menuruni pipi gadis itu.

"Tidak lucu, Yohio." Aria bersungut-sungut, dan tawa Yohio meledak.

"Kamu seperti monster bluebe—Ufff!" Aria menonjok perut Yohio dengan wajah datar, sementara Yohio meringis kesakitan.

"Yah, sepertinya musim panas kali ini kita bakal jarang bermain bersama karena tugas musim panasku," gumam Aria. Yohio menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tugas musim panas? Kamu sekola—Uhuk!" satu tonjokan kembali mendarat di perut Yohio, Aria sang pelaku kembali menatapnya datar.

"Tentu saja aku sekolah, aku kan bukan NEET sepertimu, Yohio." Ucap Aria dengan intonasi datar, tapi menusuk di Yohio.

Bohong jika Yohio tidak ingin sekolah. Ia ingin sekolah, ia ingin memiliki banyak teman. Tapi… setelah dipikir-pikir… masih untung Aria mau berteman dengannya. "Yah, masalah buatku… bagaimana jika aku membantumu mengerjain tugasmu dan mengajarimu, Aria?" usul Yohio. Aria hanya mengangguk senang

"_Arigatou,_ Hio!"

Dan besoknya Aria membawa teman-temannya untuk belajar bersama di rumah Aria. Tidak lupa, Aria mengenalkan teman-temannya kepada Yohio, sang guru privat dadakannya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Yatta! Kalau tidak belajar sama Hio tidak mungkin tugasnya selesai secepat ini!" gumam pemuda berambut merah muda sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Yuuma namanya, salah satu dari teman Aria yang diajak Aria untuk belajar bersama.

"Nee, nee, Hio-kun bukannya NEET? Kok bisa pintar?" tanya gadis berambut hijau daun, Gumi. Yohio sendiri sedikit tersinggung ditanya begitu.

"Well, ayahku selalu memaksaku untuk belajar dan belajar, jadi kesempatan bermain sangat sedikit, mungkin semacam home-schooling gitu…" jawab Yohio sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Mou, kalian kalau sudah selesai cepatlah pulang." Usir Aria, bohong jika ia tidak cemburu melihat Gumi yang dekat dengan Yohio. Gumi dan Yuuma hanya tertawa usil.

"Jangan cemburu dong, Aria." "Iya deh, kita pulang, ayo Gumi!" Aria menatap mereka dengan datar sampai mereka berdua keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Yohio sendiri tidak mengerti apa apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Heh?! kamu mau pindah ke Inggris nanti malam, Hio?" Aria membelalakan kedua maniknya. Yang ditanya lebih tertarik menatap tanah dibandingkan menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.<p>

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Ayah Yohio sudah merencanakan SMA Yohio jauh-jauh hari, hanya saja Yohio baru menceritakannya pada Aria sekarang. Yah, bermain dengan Aria membuatnya sedikit melupakan hal itu. Mungkin inilah yang ayahnya hindari.

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibir Yohio "Mau tidak mau…"

"Ahahaha, kamu terlihat kaku sekali, Hio. Kamu disana hanya tiga tahun saja kan? Tidak lebih?" ah, senyuman Aria selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Tidak, memangnya—" "Kalau gitu kita nanti ketemuan di bawah pohon ini lagi ya?" Yohio meringis, Aria suka sekali memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah." Sebuah senyuman ringan terbit di wajah Yohio.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Hio."

Yohio merenggangkan otot-ototnya, suatu keajaiban ia dapat berjalan diatas terotoar pada pukul sebelas tengah malam. Biasanya ia sudah beristirahat di ranjangnya pada pukul segini. Butiran-butiran salju perlahan menuruni langit Inggris. Sudah musim dingin rupanya, Yohio menekukan bibirnya—menciptakan senyuman ringan. Yah, sampai sekarang ia masih payah dalam hal mencari teman.

"Kesepian?—tentu saja tidak. Aku masih memilikimu, Aria. Tunggu aku."

* * *

><p><strong>[E N D]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hampir saja saia membuat fiksi ini sad-end. Dan saia hanya bisa diam begitu mengetahui bahwa enam puluh persen fiksi saya sad-end semua.<strong>

**Fiksi ini masih memerlukan perbaikan, tolong maafkan saia.**

**Dan tolong beri saran—alur mungkin kecepatan.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi ini**

**Salam hangat,**

**akanemori**


End file.
